Emmerdale In 2015
2015 is Emmerdale's 43rd and current year saw the departures of Katie Sugden who was killed by her brother in law Robert Sugden Charity Dingle sent to prison ' Returns Rachel Breckle Tracy Shankley Paul Lambert who visited his mum Val Pollard when she ended up in hospital and Bob hope's daughter Carly Hope with Gemma Atkinson taking over the role The arrival of Emma Barton played Gillian Kearney ='8. '9th January 2015= ='9. '12th January 2015= ='10. '13th January 2015= ='11. '14th January 2015= ='12. '''[http://the-bill-again.wikia.com/wiki/15th_January_2015_Ep._1 '''15th January 2015 Ep. 1]-Return Of Tracy Shankley ' 13. 'Ep. 2= ='14. '16th January 2015= =15. 19th January 2015= =[http://the-bill-again.wikia.com/wiki/20th_January_2015 16. '''20th January 2015]-Last Appearance Of Charity Dingle Return Of Rachel Breckle = =17. Ep. 1 18. 22nd January 2015 Ep. 2= [http://the-bill-again.wikia.com/wiki/23rd_January_2015 '19. '''23rd January 2015] ='''20. '''26th January 2015= ='''21. '''27th January 2015= ='''22. '''28th January 2015= = '''23. '29th January 2015 Ep. 1 & '24. 'Ep. 2 = [http://the-bill-again.wikia.com/wiki/30th_January_2015 '25. '''30th January 2015] =26. 2nd February 2015-Episode 7095 = '''27. '3rd February 2015-Episode 7096 '28. '4th February 2015-Episode 7097 =[http://the-bill-again.wikia.com/wiki/5th_February_2015_Ep._1 '29. '''5th February 2015 Ep. 1] & 30.Ep. 2= ='''31. '''6th February 2015= '''32. '9th February 2015-'Final Appearance Of Katie Sugden ' '33. '10th February 2015 [http://midsomer-murders-again.wikia.com/wiki/11th_february_2015 '34. '''11th February 2015] =35. 12th February 2015 Ep. 1 & 36. Ep. 2= =37. 13th February 2015= ='''38. '''16th February 2015= =39. 17th February 2015= =40. 18th February 2015= =41. 19th February 2015= =42. 20th February 2015= =43. 23rd February 2015= 44. 24th February 2015 45. 25th February 2015-One-Off Episode For Charity Dingle 46. 26th February 2015 47.27th February 2015 =48. 2nd March 2015= =49. 3rd March 2015= =50. 4th March 2015= =51. 5th March 2015 Ep. 1 & 52. Ep. 2-'''Return Of Paul Lambert & first Episode For Darren Thompson '= 53. 6th March 2015 54. 9th March 2015-Final Appearance Of Paul Lambert 55. 10th March 2015 =56. 11th March 2015-Return Of Carly Hope = =57. 12th March 2015= =58. 13th March 2015 = =59. 16th March 2015= =61. 18th March 2015= =62. 19th March 2015 Ep. 1 & 63. 2= =64. 20th March 2015= =65. 23rd March 2015= =66. 24th March 2015= =67. 25th March 2015= =68. 26th March 2015 Ep. 1 & 69. Ep. 2-Nicola King Takes Leave = =70. 27th March 2015= =71 30th March 2015= =72 31st March 2015= =73 1st April 2015= =74 2nd April 2015= =75 3rd April 2015-Episode 7148= 76 6th April 2015-'Episode 7149 ' =77 7th April 2015-'Episode 7150 '= =78 8th April 2015-Episode 7151 = =79. 9th April 2015 Ep. 1 & 80. Ep. 2 -Episode 7152 + Episode 7153= 81. 10th April 2015-'''Episode 7154 82. '13th April 2015 '''83. '[http://midsomer-murders-again.wikia.com/wiki/14th_April_2015 '''14th April 2015]-'First Episode For Donny Cairn ' '84. '15th April 2015 '85. '16th April 2015 Ep. 1 '& 86. 'Ep. 2 ='87. '17th April 2015= '88. '20th April 2015 '89. '21st April 2015 '90. '22nd April 2015 '91. '23rd April 2015 Ep. 1 '+ 92. 'Ep. 2 '93. '24th April 2015 =28th May 2015= =29th May 2015= =29th June 2015= =30th June 2015= =1st July 2015= =2nd July 2015 Ep. 1 '& 'Ep. 2= =6th July 2015= =8th July 2015=